Illusion II
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Dans un monde légendaire,Harry Potter vit paisiblement avec son grand-père, Albus Dumbeldore. Mais voilà qu'à son dix huitième anniversaire, d'horribles créatures mettent le village des Elfes de Lune à feu et à sang. Ayant survécu, Harry pleure la mort de son grand-père et se découvre de nouvelles origines ainsi qu'une mystérieuse prophétie le concernant... Fic réécrite
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette très longue absence. J'ai écrit dans le résumé que Illusion était en cours de réécriture et cela est vrai. Seulement je ne vous poste que le premier chapitre car j'aimerais savoir si vous préférez la première version ou celle-ci de façon à savoir si je continue ou non. J'ai changé beaucoup de choses comme vous allez le voir mais rassurez-vous l'histoire est la même. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque le passé nous rattrape

**Late at night**  
**Things I thought I'd put behind me**  
**Haunt my mind**

_**Stand my Ground, Within Temptation**_

Notre histoire commence dans un monde qui n'a eut de cesse de nous faire rêvé. Un monde où les créatures les plus merveilleuses et les plus horribles vivent dans une paix relative mais quelque peu éphémère. Car aucun monde n'est à l'abri des dangers qui le peuple.

C'est chez les elfes de Lune que la vie d'Harry Potter commence. Ces créatures sublimes mais isolées de toute autre communauté était une des sous-races d'elfe les plus rependues dans le pays. Ils constituaient une société nomade. Ils aimaient voyager, s'instruire, mais en toute discrétion. Une vie tranquille et quotidienne n'était pas faite pour eux, eux qui détestaient tant resté plus d'un mois à un même endroit. C'était sûrement pour ces raisons que les elfes de Lune étaient très indulgents et très curieux envers les autres races. Ils n'ont aucun préjugés et estiment que toute créature vivante a de la valeur et un rôle à jouer dans le long cheminement qu'est la vie.

Poètes, musiciens, ils aimaient les fêtes grandioses et la bonne humeur. D'autres étaient de braves guerriers qui défendaient les leurs avec une hargne et une maîtrise du combat absolument parfaite. D'autres encore préféraient la sagesse et le savoir des druides et des mages. Ils étaient beaucoup moins sérieux et solennels que leurs cousins, estimant que leur vie- pourtant très longue- était trop courte pour être ainsi gaspillée. L'humour et la joie faisaient parties intégrantes de leur personnalité mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de devenir graves lors d'événements tragiques. Pourtant, même dans de telles situations, les elfes d'argent essayaient toujours de faire passer un peu de comédie entre les rangs, sachant que cela était dans de tels instants que la gaieté et l'amusement étaient des plus bénéfiques.

Leur peuple comptait une douzaine d'individus, voire une vingtaine pour certains. Chaque chef de famille formaient un Conseil qui veillaient au bien-être des autres et aucune décision ne pouvait être prise sans tous les chefs réunis. La vie pour eux était ainsi des plus paisibles, et cela leur convenait tout à fait.

Ils avaient également une certaine affection pour les animaux, en particulier les félins, les oiseaux et les canidés. Les guerriers elfes de lune étaient souvent accompagnés d'un animal qui leur servait de familier et qui avaient pour mission de les protéger. Ainsi, les combattants choisiront des animaux plus puissants comme les pégase, les licornes, les dragons...etc...

Leur taille variait entre 1m78 pour les hommes et 1m63 pour les femmes. Leur peau est claire et peut parfois comportée des reflets bleus ou gris fascinants. Leurs cheveux étaient longs, pour les hommes comme pour les femmes, de couleurs limitées : noirs, blancs ou bleus. Leurs yeux bleus ou verts étaient pailletés d'or et voyaient très bien dans la nuit. Ils se dessinaient souvent divers motifs sur la peau et aimaient les vêtements simples mais élégants, de préférences discrets lorsqu'ils voyageaient afin de mieux de fondre dans le décor.

C'est vers ce peuple que se tourna Albus Dumbeldore. Le vieil homme n'était pas un elfe mais un mage particulièrement puissant. Certains disaient de lui qu'il était né pour apporter chance et bonheur à leur monde. D'autres qu'il n'était qu'un vieux fou manipulateur. Mais lorsqu'il arriva chez les elfes de Lune portant dans ses bras un nouveau-né, personne ne songea à ce qu'il était vraiment. Le Conseil accepta sa requête d'asile en échange de ses dons de guérisseur. Albus s'installa donc avec les elfes et commença une vie paisible avec l'enfant.

Celui-ci faisait fondre toute la populace avec ses grands yeux verts et sa maladresse touchante. Lorsque son tuteur dit son prénom pour la première fois, les elfes argentés eurent beaucoup de mal à le prononcer, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux sonorités telles que celles-ci. Et le petit Harry grandit, aimé et choyé. Son grand-père Albus lui apprit très tôt à se servir de la magie, ainsi que les arts du combat. Curieux et malicieux, Harry était un enfant très éveillé et intelligent et d'une beauté adorable. Mais plus il grandissait et plus sa beauté devint celle d'un adulte accompli qui attirait les convoitises des mâles et des femelles elfes. Le peuple Argenté le surnommèrent « Imirin », cristal dans leur langue. Sa pureté, son innocence et sa générosité le rendait si exceptionnel qu'ils le chérirent, tel un trésor de la plus grande des valeurs. Et lors de ses 100 ans, âge de la majorité chez les elfes, Harry se mit à tenir un rôle très important au sein du village. Il était encore très jeune, mais ses capacités d'assimilation, de psychologie et d'analyse firent de lui une personne très intelligente, sensée, et compréhensive. Alors, tout naturellement, il devint le premier Chef des Elfes de Lune. IL dirigeait la population, tel un prince, mais avec douceur et diplomatie. Lorsque quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec l'une de ses décisions, il expliquait son point de vue patiemment et écoutait d'une oreille attentive les arguments des autres dirigeants.

En parallèle avec ses nouvelles fonctions, Harry continuait son apprentissage avec Albus et sa vie de famille avec le vieil homme. Très proches l'un de l'autre, ils étaient rarement vus séparés, le mage étant le pilier central qui faisait qu'Harry réussissait des exploits de taille. Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'Albus n'était pas son véritable grand-père mais jamais il ne posa de questions au vieillard sur son ancienne famille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais parce qu'il avait peur de savoir qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il était vraiment. Son physique en lui-même étant très particulier et unique, Harry devinait aisément qu'il n'appartenait réellement à aucune race existante en ce monde. Il était sûrement un hybride mais de quelles créatures, cela il n'en savait rien.

Car sa beauté n'était pas un fruit du hasard. IL était beau, certes, mais d'une beauté trop parfaite, hallucinante même. Il fascinait ou effrayait. Et il se faisait peur lui-même. De très petite taille comparé aux elfes, il était pourtant d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse extraordinaire. Comme beaucoup d'elfes, Harry aimait les peintures tribales que l'on apposait sur la peau afin de révéler une part de personnalité. Lui-même en possédait plusieurs, rendues définitives par un sort. Sur son cou, près des clavicules, le symbole de sa patrie : un croissant de lune, dont l'intérieur était orné de diverses arabesques. Un autre dessin décorait son front, démarrant à la tempe gauche pour terminer à l'opposée. Il ressemblait à un diadème, prouvant ainsi son statut au sein de son peuple. Albus avait réussit ,grâce à un sort très ancien, à incrusté des petits diamants dans sa peau, sans aucune douleur. Le tout donnait un résultat magnifique. Son aspect très androgyne plaisait énormément aux jeunes elfes mais tous savaient par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Car derrière son corps fin aux formes féminines et son visage enfantin, Harry était loin de se laisser facilement séduire et cachait une force morale et physique ahurissante.

Mais vint le temps où la paix devint fragile entre les peuples. Une créature que tout le monde appelait Voldemort sema la zizanie. Il se proclama Roi des Ténèbres et prit sous son service des milliers d'êtres appartenant aux forces du mal. Ses quelques sbires devinrent bientôt une armée qui allait de peuples elfiques en peuples elfiques, pillant et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les morts devinrent nombreuses et les quelques survivants qui arrivaient à s'échapper se réfugiaient où ils le pouvait. Et à présent, seul le peuples de Lune avait été épargné. C'est pour cela qu'Harry était à présent assis à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, avec douze dirigeants des différentes familles appartenant au peuple Argenté autour de lui, hurlant d'injustice et de peur dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Albus , debout derrière lui, restait silencieux, le visage rongé d'une inquiétude qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Ses profonds yeux bleus, d'ordinaire pétillant de joie de vivre, étaient assombris en un air préoccupé qui faisait ressortir les profondes rides marquant sa figure. Plus pâle qu'un mort, il contemplait le vide, comme absorbé par des pensées connues que de lui-même sous les yeux soucieux de son petit-fils.

Celui-ci, exaspéré par le bruit environnant, se leva brutalement de son fauteuil et abattit son poing sur la table en un son étourdissant, faisant taire toutes les conversations environnantes.

_ Cela suffit, dit-il et sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air.

Il se rassit calmement, ses longues boucles noires ondulant au rythme de son mouvement, le torse bien droit et la tête haute, tel un véritable souverain.

_ Je comprends parfaitement vos inquiétudes et votre peur, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est attendre l'arrivée de ces créatures afin de les combattre.

_ Voyons Harry tu n'y penses pas !, hurla Fàlcon, le dirigeant de la famille Albrecht. Cette armée est composée de vampires, de goules et de furies ! Nous ne ferons pas le poids face à ces monstres !

_ Je t'ai connu plus courageux Fàlcon, commenta Harry. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'avais peur de rien.

_ C'est vrai...et regarde où j'en suis à présent, grogna l'homme en se levant, montrant ainsi à tous son pied manquant, remplacé par une prothèse faites de bois.

Fàlcon était loin d'être un des plus vieux dirigeants de la communauté. Il avait parcouru de nombreux pays, affronté à mains nues de nombreuses armées, et était connu pour avoir été le seul survivant d'une ancienne guerre. Fàlcon, bien qu'il ne soit pas un elfe de Lune, avait été, tout comme Albus et lui, acceptés au sein de ceux-ci. Contrairement aux autres elfes, il avait une très forte carrure et une peau plutôt matte. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ébouriffés, aussi noirs que la nuit, ils encadraient son visage aux traits anguleux et découvraient ses oreilles pointues, percées de nombreux petits bijoux. Fàlcon n'avait ni femme, ni enfants, mais le peuple lui tenait beaucoup à cœur et il Harry savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour les protéger.

_ A part nous battre, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?, lui demanda Harry. Fuir ? Nous serons encore plus vulnérables.

_ Nous pourrions demander de l'aide ?, proposa un autre dirigeant.

_ A qui ?, ragea Fàlcon. Toutes les populations elfiques ont été décimées.

_ Pas vraiment, intervint alors Albus. Il reste le Haut Peuple, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Fàlcon. Etant donné qu'ils vivent dans un endroit accessible seulement par la voie des airs, nous n'aurons rien à craindre s'ils acceptent de nous héberger.

_ C'est beaucoup trop loin, murmura Harry. Il nous faudrait des jours de marche et puis, comment faire si on ne peut y aller que par le vol ? Nous n'avons pas d'ailes et peu d'entre nous savent se servir de la magie. Non, nous ne pouvons faire courir de tels risques à nos proches.

_ Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix, argua Albus. Aie confiance en moi mon garçon. Je sais ce que je fais.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son grand-père, réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

_ Très bien. Qui n'est pas d'accord ?

Aucune main ne se leva, aucun cri ne se fit entendre, alors Harry approuva la décision du Conseil et s'éclipsa en compagnie d'Albus et de Fàlcon. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été très proches pour une raison que le jeune homme ignorait. Certes, Fàlcon était un très bon ami et un guerrier accompli, mais le lien qui unissait les deux hommes n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Songeur, Harry rentra dans la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Albus et monta dans sa chambre. De sa fenêtre, il observa Fàlcon, visiblement agité, se disputer avec Albus.

Haussant les épaules, Harry ôta sa tunique pour en enfiler une autre, plus pratique. Il natta ensuite ses longs cheveux et sortit par la porte de derrière, sans être vue par son grand-père. Il s'enfonça sans bruit dans la forêt, réfléchissant à cette solution que le Conseil avait trouvé. Harry était un elfe qui, malgré son statut de chef, aimait plus que tout la liberté. Pour lui, rester toute sa vie avec son clan était impossible et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé que, dès que la guerre serait terminée, il irait voyager, voir le monde, avec pour seule compagnie la nature et ses trésors. Il ne disait rien à son grand-père, sachant parfaitement que celui-ci ne serait pas d'accord du tout avec ses projets. Et bien qu'il adorait le vieil homme, Harry était parfois exaspéré par son attitude protectrice. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry pouvait se battre mieux que n'importe qui en ce monde, surtout avec sa magie. Le jeune homme s'était souvent disputé avec son aïeule à cause de cela, pensant que le vieux magicien n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités.

Soupirant, Harry donna un léger coup de pied dans un cailloux, réveillant quelques petits insectes cachés dessous. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, à moitié dissimulé par l'épais feuillage des arbres, et savoura le contact des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Ces moments de paix étaient si rares à présent qu'il en savourait chaque instant. Mais la pensée de devoir tout abandonner le plongea dans un grand désespoir. Il savait quel rôle il avait à assumer au sein de son village, mais parfois, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'être un être parmi tant d'autres, sans aucune responsabilité, sans aucune barrière. Il pourrait vivre, vivre comme bon lui semblait, sans de comptes à rendre à personne.

Le règne de Voldemort ne venait que commencer, et Harry ignorait tout de ce mage noir aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Pourtant, il devinait qu'il aurait à le combattre un jour où l'autre, afin de protéger sa famille. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si tôt.

Las, il regagna sa maison sous le regard furieux de son grand-père qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

_ Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?, gronda le vieil homme. Cela fait des heures que tout le monde te cherche partout.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'accord ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répondit sur le même ton le jeune homme en entrant dans la maisonnée.

_ Oublierais-tu qui tu es ? Ce que tu es ? Bon sang, Harry ! Je t'ai appris le sens du devoir et des responsabilités ! Tu es responsable de ce village. Imagine que pendant ton absence, l'armée de Voldemort serait venue ! Qu'aurions-nous fait ?

_ Vous savez vous battre sans moi, non ?, répliqua Harrry sur un ton mordant. Je ne suis pas votre chaperon.

_ Non, tu es nôtre chef, et tant que tel, tu te dois de...

_ Oh !; s'exclama le brun. Oh ! Je dois ! Eh bien je n'ai jamais voulut « devoir » quelque chose ! Je n'oublie pas qui je suis, mais est-ce trop demander un moment de répit ?

_ Dans nôtre situation, oui !, hurla le plus âgé. Nous sommes en guerre ! Seigneur, te rends-tu compte de l'égoïsme dont tu fais preuve ?

_ L'égoïsme ?! L'égoïsme ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les habitants de ce village ! Je leur donne tout ce que j'ai ! Tout ce que je suis ! Je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Mais ça, apparemment, tout le monde l'a oublié.

Albus émit un soupir fatigué et contempla le jeune elfe devant lui. Elfe qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Certes, Harry était aussi endurant et fort que les elfes, mais ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues, il était petit de taille, et la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux étaient plutôt rare. Cela n'avait pas empêcher les autres elfes de l'aimer et le chérir comme l'un des leurs, si ce n'est plus. Mais Albus savait pertinemment qu'Harry se sentait toujours aussi étranger dans le village. Sa différence était perçue chez les Argentés comme un trésor, mais elle existait belle et bien et serait là à jamais.

_ Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais...essaie de comprendre que toutes ces personnes comptent sur toi. Elles t'aiment et ont confiance en toi.

_ Non. Elles ont confiance en leur Chef, pas en moi. Ici, on me connaît pour ce que je fais, pour ce que j'accomplis. Pas pour ce que je suis _vraiment._ Et ne me dit pas le contraire. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Mais, ils...

_ Arrête !, cria Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur ma famille, sur mes origines ! Parce que je savais que tu n'y répondrais pas ! Ne démens pas ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu me caches la vérité ! Et cela me ronge jusqu'à la moelle ! Comment les autres pourraient-ils m'aimer pour ce que je suis si je ne le sais même pas moi-même ! Comment ?! Pourquoi gardes-tu le secret ?! Qu' est-ce que tu me caches, bon sang ?!

_ Suffit !, tonna Albus.

Harry ferma la bouche mais le regard de pure colère qu'il lança à son aïeule disait tout. Et Dumbeldore n'avait jamais autant prit autant conscience de son vieil âge. Son petit-fils baissa la tête en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue avec rage, puis se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Où vas-tu ?, s'enquit Albus, inquiet.

_ Là où je n'aurais pas à écouter tes mensonges, marmonna l'elfe brun.

_ Harry, attends...le village...

_ Peut attendre. A plus tard.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry partit dans les bois.

O*O*O*O*O

Il resta longtemps au milieu des arbres et des animaux sauvages. Il pensa à sa vie, à celle qu'il ne connaissait pas et celle dont il ignorait encore tout. Il pensa à ses proches, à cette famille qu'il s'était créée mais qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne. Il se ressassa les paroles agressives qu'il avait prononcé à son grand-père. Et il comprit une chose.

La seule chose qui pourrait faire disparaître cette colère en lui était de savoir à quelle famille, à quel clan et à quelle espèce il appartenait. Sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais avancer, il en était certain.

Il songeait donc à tout cela lorsque Fàlcon surgit devant lui. L'elfe plus âgé s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. C'est ce qu'Harry aimait le plus chez cet homme. Son silence. Il ne parlait jamais le premier, prenant le temps d'analyser son interlocuteur avant de prononcer la moindre parole. La guerre avait fait de Fàlcon un homme fort et faible à la fois, un homme qu'Harry admirait plus que tout. Fàlcon était pourtant jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que les elfes en tout cas, et était très beau malgré son membre manquant. Son visage aux traits nobles et virils étaient plutôt rares à voir ainsi que sa musculature développée. Les elfes étaient forts certes, mais leur corps n'était que finesse et grâce tandis que celui de Fàlcon était une boule de nerfs fait pour le combat.

_ C'est Grand-père qui t'envoie ?, demanda Harry calmement.

_ Non, répondit Fàlcon sur le même ton.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Tu sais, il y a un siècle de cela, j'étais Chef de l'armée. Mon rôle était de veiller sur mes soldats, quelqu'un soit le prit. Je devais avoir ton âge et c'était pour moi la plus dure des tâches. Je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux, mais une chose est venu s'interposer entre moi et mon armée. Une chose totalement imprévue et qui sonna ma perte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ L'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un être beau, généreux, et qui était un véritable Roi pour son peuple. Il agissait avec bienveillance et délicatesse, comme un chef digne de ce nom le devrait. J'ai beaucoup apprit de cette personne. Mais j'étais si obnubilé par elle que j'ai finis par en oublier mes principes. Et la guerre nous est tombé dessus comme une gifle en plein visage. Par ma faute, tous les soldats dont j'étais responsable ont péris jusqu'au dernier.

_ Pourquoi me raconte-tu cela ?

Fàlcon tourna ses profonds yeux bruns vers lui et Harry put y lire une profonde douleur.

_ Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être celui sur qui sont misés tous les espoirs, mais dans ton cas, on se doit de penser à nôtre peuple en premier et oublier tout le reste. Ce sont eux les plus importants car ils sont nôtre avenir. Il suffit d'un faux pas pour que tout bascule, pour que tout soit détruit et pour que tu perdes ton âme. Et sans ton peuple, plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu.

_ Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?

Fàlcon le regarda un long moment avant qu'un léger sourire doux n'effleure ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux et ceux-ci se plissèrent en une expression à la fois de souffrance et d'affection, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry.

_ Parce que j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre.

_ Qui est ?

Fàlcon émit un rire tendre et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun :

_ Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour..., dit-il mystérieusement.

Harry allait insister lorsqu'un énorme bruit retentit dans les bois, faisant s'envoler les oiseux et trembler le feuillage des arbres. Fàlcon et Harry furent sur pieds en une seconde.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, s'enquit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

_ J'ai bien peur de le savoir. Dépêche-toi, le village est en danger.

Affolés, les deux hommes coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et ce qu'ils virent en sortant de la forêt les stoppa vivement. Harry regarda avec effroi les flammes envahir les maisons des elfes Argentés, ravager chaque brin d'herbe et se propager vers eux. Des hurlements horribles résonnaient, envahissant ses oreilles. L'odeur écœurante du sang et des cendres faillait le faire vomir et un goût âcre envahit sa bouche. Du bruit, partout, trop de bruit. Paralysé, Harry ne pouvait que contemplait ce spectacle tragique alors que Fàlcon se dirigeait vivement vers les responsables de ce malheur.

L'armée de Voldemort était composée de dizaines d'espèces de créatures du mal. Des vampires, des trolls, des gobelins, des démons, et même quelques elfes noirs. Bien qu'Harry savait se battre, il n'avait jamais tuer d'homme et ne s'était jamais retrouvé en situation de danger. Et c'est pour cela qu'il resta là, tremblant, l'esprit vide et les yeux remplis de visions cauchemardesques.

C'est alors que devant ses yeux ébahis se dressa un gobelin d'au moins quatre mètres de haut, la peau grise et épaisse comme du cuir, l'œil jeune et brillant, le visage déformé par sa propre laideur. La créature émit un rugissement strident et s'avança vers lui, une longue épée effilée à bout de bras et pointée dans sa direction. Harry recula d'un pas mais ne put faire un geste de plus tant il avait peur. Et alors que son adversaire levait on arme, le garçon sentit une main l'agripper par le col. Soulevé dans les airs, son col l'étouffant à moitié, le brun se retrouva assis sur un cheval, cramponné à une personne inconnue. L'animal courrait vite, trop vite à vrai dire pour que cela soit normal, et Harry vit la scène de destruction s'éloigner à une vitesse douloureuse.

Il aurait voulut hurler à l'inconnu de s'arrêter, qu'il devait aller se battre auprès de ses semblables, mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit, la culpabilité s'empara de son cœur comme un poison, faisant monter des larmes inconscientes à ses yeux. Derrière eux, l'armée entière de Voldemort les poursuivaient et malgré la rapidité de leur monture, Harry admit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à les rattraper.

Mais ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il remarqua avec effarement que les sabots du cheval quittaient le sol. De chaque côté de lui, d'immenses ailes étaient déployées, révélant alors le statut de Pégase de l'animal. Vu du ciel, le carnage semblait encore plus grand, et son cœur se serra tellement que de lourds sanglots jaillirent de son corps.

Il pensa à son grand-père, à Fàlcon, aux enfants et aux femmes de son peuple. Y avait-il des survivants ? Des blessés ? Des morts ? Combien ? Le voyage dura trois longues heures. Son sauveur resta silencieux tout le long et Harry ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Et c'est au bout de tout ce temps qu'Harry distingua enfin une ville perchée au milieu des montagnes et à moitié dissimulée par les nuages.

Le Pégase perdit de l'altitude et le jeune elfe brun put contempler la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Les maisons étaient faites de bois lisse et clair et aux toits colorés, recouverts de plantes en tout genre. Des sentiers éclairés par d 'étranges chandelles flottants dans les airs avaient été créés, donnant ainsi une ambiance calme et tamisée à la ville. Mais Harry fut véritablement impressionné par le Palais qui se dressa devant eux. Il scintillait de milles feux grâce à la lumière de la lune et était fait dans une matière particulière, rappelant la Nacre aux milles et un reflets bleus, verts, violets, jaunes et rouges. Il était immense et Harry se demandait quel Roi habitait là. Il devait être important aux yeux de ses sujets.

Le cheval ailé se posa dans la Cour du château où plusieurs elfes étaient regroupés. Ceux-ci étaient tous blonds, bruns et plus rarement, roux. Tous étaient également très grands, frôlant le mètre quatre-vingt quinze. A leurs habits riches et à leurs caractéristiques physiques, Harry comprit qui ils étaient. Le seul peuple elfique encore debout et l'un des plus puissants : Les Hauts Elfes.

Harry descendit de la monture avec souplesse, immité par ce mystérieux inconnu. Celui-ci passa devant lui, sa cape volant derrière lui, ondoyant comme une rivière d'encre. Sa voix s'éleva, grave et rauque, purement masculine :

_ Suis-moi.

Harry obéit donc, légèrement étonné lorsque la populace autour d'eux s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils longèrent de longs couloirs, toujours de ces couleurs particulières, décorés de sculptures et d'arches gravées à même la pierre, en silence. Harry restait en retrait. Essayant de se refaire un visage convenable après toutes les larmes versées.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant d'immenses portes de bois décorées d'arabesques et de plantes sculptées sur le chêne. Devant celles-ci, quatre gardes se tenaient immobiles, tous ayant de longs cheveux blonds pendant sur leurs épaules larges. L'inconnu leur fit un léger signe de tête de côté et après un acquiescement silencieux, les gardes tapèrent le sol de leur lance et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une immense salle apparut devant les yeux d'Harry, entourée de longues colonnes, et dont le centre était recouvert d'un tapis bleu indigo qui traçait un chemin jusqu'à un groupe de personnes.

Au bout de cette allée se tenait six elfes. Deux étaient les souverains de cette cité. Le Roi était si blond que ses cheveux en étaient presque blancs. Son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un air spectrale mais aussi très sage. Son apparence avait l'air froide, mais son regard gris brillait de chaleur et de bienveillance. Ses habits luxueux et ses très longs cheveux déterminaient parfaitement son statut haut placé, tout comme son épouse. Elle-même ne lui était pas très différente, mis à part que ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et que ses yeux pivotaient plus vers le bleu que sur l'argenté. Son sourire était doux et une envie irrésistible de se blottir contre cette poitrine maternelle vint à Harry mais il la refréna.

Près des deux souverains, se trouvait deux hommes. Les deux avaient les cheveux très noirs et bouclés, ainsi qu'un teint blafard plein de délicatesse. Néanmoins, l'un avait les yeux bleus de la reine et l'autre, deux orbes aussi noirs que l'onyx. Et si celui au regard clair était fait en muscles fins, l'autre en revanche était des plus androgyne. Touts deux étaient vêtus d'habits guerriers de la même couleur que leur regard respectif.

Du côté droit, un elfe d'âge mûr aux cheveux flamboyants coupés courts se tenait. Il avait l'œil avisé et bienveillant et sa tunique était quelque peu usée, témoignant de son statut modeste. Néanmoins, cet homme dégageait une grande sagesse et une tendresse paternelle très forte. Harry le prit tout de suite en haute estime.

Essayant de ne pas paraître gauche au milieu de tant de luxe et de personnes importantes, Harry se redressa de toute sa petite taille et fixa les membres de la famille royale droit dans les yeux. Son cœur battait très fort et ses mains étaient moites, mais il se mura dans un silence impassible, attendant comme le voulait la coutume que les suzerains parlent avant lui.

Le Roi se leva de son trône avec grâce et avança d'un pas, l'examinant des yeux.

_ Bienvenu à toi, Harry Potter, Chef des Elfes de la Lune. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer malgré ces circonstances dramatiques.

_ Merci Majesté. Mais vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses à mon sujet alors que je ne sais pratiquement rien de vous, répondit Harry avec un air légèrement insolent.

_ Il est vrai que je connais tout de toi. Et c'est justement pour cela que je voulais te voir. Mais pas que. Mes soldats sont en route avec tes gens afin qu'ils puissent s'abriter dans la cité. D'après mes sources, les blessés sont nombreux, et les survivants seraient environs une vingtaines.

_ Une vingtaine ? , répéta d'un souffle Harry.

_Oui. L'armée de Voldemort est puissante. Nous sommes les seuls encore épargnés. Nous avons recueilli une quarantaine d'elfes de toutes sortes, c'est tout ce qu'il reste des autres populations.

_ Pourquoi Voldemort cherche-t-il à tout détruire ?, s'exclama l'elfe brun. Nous ne lui avons commis aucun tort !

_ Ce n'est pas les elfes qu'il cherche à détruire. C'est toi.

_ Pardon ?, murmura Harry.

_ S'il a envoyé ses hommes, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il te recherche. C'est pour cela que j'ai mandé mon fils afin de te ramener en sûreté.

_ Votre fils ?

Harry se tourna vers l'elfe encapuchonné dans un mouvement brusque. Celui-ci tira sur les liens qui retenaient sa cape sur ses épaules et celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, dévoilant la haute silhouette de l'elfe le plus beau qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

La première chose que l'on remarquait était son regard. Vide, froid, glacial. Mais sublime. Toutes les nuances de bleus étaient présentes dans ses simples iris, donnant à ses yeux quelque chose de mystérieux et d'incroyablement surnaturel. Harry se sentit incroyablement petit face à la puissance qui transparaissait dans ces yeux. Il avait, tout comme son père, une longue chevelure blanche aux reflets argentés qui atteignait sa taille et un fin diadème d'or blanc qui montrait son statut de prince héritier. Sa peau blafarde n'avait aucune couleur, pas de rose sur les joues, pas une seule veine bleutée n'était visible. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas vivant, fait tout de neige et de glace, un homme sculpté avec une précision et une perfection mystérieuse. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement noirs, sûrement pour mieux se dissimuler dans la nuit. Ils moulaient son corps altier et ses larges épaules, une musculature particulière qu'il devait également tenir de son géniteur.

_ Harry Potter, je vous présente mon fils, Draco. Avant d'être mon fils, il est également le soldat le plus expérimenté et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Il a été chargé de t'amener à moi afin que Voldemort ne puisse te trouver.

_ Mais...Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, s'écria Harry avec peur.

_ Rien de spécial ?, répéta Lucius en avançant vers lui. Et tes pouvoirs ? N'ont-ils rien de...spécial ?

_ Grand-père m'a effectivement dit que ma magie était assez sauvage et puissante mais je ne suis pas le seul elfe à utiliser la magie.

_ Certes, mais tous ne peuvent pas utiliser les quatre éléments. Et lorsque l'on sait d'où vient ta magie, il est normal de te considérer comme un ennemi et comme un être enviable.

_ D'où elle vient... ? Alors...vous savez qui sont mes parents ?

_ Oui, j'étais même l'un de leurs meilleurs amis. Tout comme les personnes présentes ici, dit Lucius en faisant un geste du bras qui engloba la pièce. La vérité doit parfois restée secrète. Elle n'est pas toujours plaisante à savoir. Et celle sur tes parents te ferait plus de mal que de bien. Veux-tu tout de même que je te la raconte ?

Harry réfléchit. On lui avait apparemment caché beaucoup de choses. Des choses loin d'être heureuses. Mais depuis si longtemps il se posait des questions ! Enfant, il se promenait souvent à travers les forêts, imaginant le visage de ses parents. La couleur de ses cheveux appartenait-elle à son père ou sa mère ? Et ses yeux ? Quel membre de sa famille possédait cette teint de vert qu'on lui complimentait tant ? Sa mère lui chantait-elle des berceuses avant qu'il aille s'endormir ? Son père le prenait-il dans ses bras ? L'aimaient-il ?Tant de choses qu'il voudrait savoir ! Et elles étaient là, dans la mémoire de ce roi dont il ignorait tout.

_ Racontez-moi...s'il-vous plaît...

**O*O*O*O**

Bon c'était très long mais j'ai finalement posté le premier chapitre d'Illusion. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez préféré l'ancienne version et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ça serait très gentil de me laisser une review ^^.

Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling dans ce chapitre **_.

Chapitre 2 :

**Racontez-moi s'il vous plaît !**

**No man shows greater love  
Than when a man lays down his life for his beloved **

_**Circles, Flyleaf**_

_ Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Lucius fixa le jeune elfe face à lui, hésitant quelque peu. S'il décidait de dire la vérité à l'enfant, beaucoup de vies en seraient changées. Mais s'il ne lui disait rien...le monde deviendrait un véritable Enfer.

_ Viens près de moi,demanda le Roi.

Harry s'exécuta et Lucius fit apparaître des sièges pour tout le monde grâce à sa magie qui lui permettait de contrôler les végétaux. Chacun trouva sa place, hormis le Prince Draco qui préféra rester debout, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Le Reine posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son époux qui émit un soupir las, ne sachant par où commencer.

_ La première chose qu'il faut que tu saches est que seuls Albus Dumbeldore et moi-même sommes au courant de la vérité. Enfin...Il y a bien une autre personne mais...

_ Qui est-ce ?, s'exclama Harry.

_Ton père. Ou plutôt l'un de tes pères.

_ ¨Pardon ?, dit l'elfe brun d'un air ébahit.

_ Je sais que cela est surprenant, mais tu es bien le fruit d'un amour entre deux hommes. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Cela c'est passé il y a longtemps. Il y a 101 ans. A cette époque, il existait encore une très ancienne race d'être magiques. Ils étaient considérés comme la plus puissante population du pays et on les nommaient « Le Saint Peuple ». Ils vivaient au sommet des montagnes, dans un lieu beau et paisible mais impossible à atteindre pour les elfes car les pierres étaient lisses et glissantes. La population de cette communauté avait une grande particularité: chaque individu possédait des ailes. C'est là nôtre plus grande différence puisqu'ils nous ressemble énormément. Ces êtres étaient gouvernés par un Roi nommé Lawrence qui régnait avec noblesse et bonté. On disait de lui qu'il était la perfection incarnée. Pas de haine, pas de malhonnêteté, juste une grande bienveillance et une générosité sans borne. Il était de loin la plus belle créature de ce monde. Il est dit dans nos ouvrages qu'il avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige la plus pure et qu'il était impossible de déterminer la véritable couleur de ses iris tant les couleurs y étaient variées. Ses ailes étaient immaculées et une de ses plumes suffisait, parait-il, à guérir les blessures et les maladies. Les Anges avaient un autre atout : qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ils avaient tous le don de pouvoir porter la vie.

« Un jour, cependant, la tranquillité de la Cité perdit de son ampleur. Un elfe Sylvain avait réussit à gravir les montagnes. Il était gravement blessé et se nommait James. C'était un guerrier connu pour ses actes de bravoure et de courage. Il était venu combattre avec une armée un peu plus loin et était le seul survivant. Curieux, Lawrence décida de le soigner. James passa beaucoup de temps auprès du Roi, tant et si bien qu'ils tombèrent amoureux. Les jours, puis les mois passèrent, tous plus heureux les uns que les autres. Mais une ombre se profilait au loin. A l'autre bout du pays, Tom, le frère aîné de Lawrence, réussit à s'emparer des Ténèbres et de leurs pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs si dangereux et si puissants que la moitié du pays fut ravagé en quelques jours. Tom n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, cependant. Autrefois, lorsque son père régnait encore sur la Cité, il était aussi adulé et admiré que son frère. C'était un être particulièrement intelligent, beau et très doué en politique. Mais derrière cela, se cachait un enfant blessé. Leur père n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Tom grandit dans la solitude et l'ombre de Lawrence. Il était très discret, ne parlait à personne hormis son frère, et ne supportait pas d'être touché. »

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il a été...abusé ? Demanda Harry avec dégoût.

_ Rien ne le prouve. Seulement son comportement anormal pour un enfant. En grandissant, Tom se forgea une carapace. Aucun sentiment ne filtrait sur son visage, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le père des eux garçon vint un jour à mourir. Lawrence fut désigné comme nouveau souverain et Tom se mit à brûler de jalousie. Il désapprouvait chaque décision émise par son cadet et cela empira lorsque Lawrence se mit à accueillir des races qu'il qualifiait d' « inférieures ». Une violente dispute éclata entre eux et Tom décida de partir, fou de rage avec l'intention de bâtir son propre royaume. Et il y réussit, malheureusement. Il prit à son service les créatures les plus viles, les plus noires et déclara la guerre à son pays natal. Pour ne pas être tué maladroitement, il divisa son âme en sept parties. L'une fut cachée chez les nains. La deuxième chez les Elfes Sylvains. La troisième chez les Drow. La quatrième à la Cité des Anges. La cinquième fut placée dans Nagini, un serpent énorme et surpuissant qui ne quittait jamais Tom. La sixième était toujours en lui et la septième...fut scellée à l'intérieur d'un nouveau-né. Son propre neveu. Car, oui, Lawrence et James eurent un enfant, un fils. Mi-Ange, mi-Elfe, il était promis à un destin merveilleux auprès de sa famille. Ses parents l'adoraient, tout comme le peuple de la Cité. Néanmoins, un vieil homme vint un jour au Royaume. C'était un sorcier très puissant, un mage, qui avait entendu une prophétie parlant du nouveau petit Prince. Voila ce qu'elle disait :

_Je vois l'Enfer,_

_Une Terre sèche, aride, ravagée par les flammes,_

_Le sang de nos frères et de nos sœurs répandus sur les armes._

_Je vois la chaos et la guerre._

_L'orgueil et la jalousie envahiront nos cœurs,_

_Si l'ange naissant du Haut-Soleil cède à la peur._

_Lui seul à la pouvoir de nous sauver, il devra ignorer sa jeunesse,_

_Afin que nos a^mes ne connaissent ni la peine ni la détresse._

_Sacrifice._

_Voilà ce qu'il sera et ce qui l'épargnera,_

_Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres jamais amour ne connaîtra..._

_Jamais amour ne saura..._

_ Que signifie cette vision ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Que les Ténèbres sont à nos portes, murmura Lucius. Et que l'Ange en question est le seul qui puisse nous sauver.

_ Et pour cela il devra tué ou être tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Roi à la longue chevelure blonde acquiesça, fermant les yeux d'un air affligé.

_ Oui. Lorsque Lawrence et James l'apprirent, ils décidèrent de s'enfuir. Mais il était trop tard. L'armée des Ténèbres de Tom était déjà là et saccagea tout. Ils tuèrent femmes, enfants, vieux hommes et vielles femmes. Seulement trois personnes survécurent. James, Lawrence et leur enfant. Mais James, infiniment blessé, avait réussit à fuir avec l'enfant. Lawrence crut les deux amours de sa vie morts et devint presque fou de douleur. Il put compter sur quelques amis afin de le sortir de cet état suicidaire. Il accepta de vivre, mais plus un seul sourire ne vint éclairer son visage. Quant à James et l'enfant, ils trouvèrent refuge auprès des Elfes de Lune ainsi que le vieux mage qui devint le Gardien du bébé.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un enf...

Soudain, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Son corps entier se raidit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Son souffle se coupa et des larmes apparurent dans ses prunelles vertes.

_ Je...C'était moi... ? Je suis...je suis cet enfant ?

_ Oui, répondit Lucius.

Choqué, Harry resta un long moment immobile. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'enfuirait en hurlant en sachant qu'il devait tuer le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, ou bien qu'il serait prit d'une rage folle envers ses proches qui ne lui avait jamais mentionner un mot sur cette histoire, ou encore qu'il pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps en réalisant toutes les années qu'il avait perdu à cause de ce mensonge. Mais Harry ne fit rien de tout cela. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux d'où s'échappèrent quelques larmes et remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ce présent qu'ils venaient de lui faire. Ses parents étaient en vie. Ses parents l'aimait. Ses parents ne l'avait pas abandonné par choix, mais par obligation. Oui, Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Peu importe qu'il doive mourir. Peu importe le sacrifice qu'il devra commettre. Car cette part manquante qu'il sentait au fond de son cœur, cet énorme vide, était enfin comblé.

_ Merci, Majesté, sourit Harry toujours en larmes.

Lucius le fixa, ébahi par la réaction de cet enfant.

_ Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours senti que j'étais différent, expliqua Harry. Je savais que j'avais besoin de la vérité pour savoir qui j'étais vraiment et pour pouvoir continuer. Vous m'avez donné cette vérité et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Alors, Merci.

Lucius eut un léger sourire. Harry était un garçon plein de surprises, tout comme ses parents.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à savoir et à accomplir pour que tu deviennes enfin celui que tu as toujours dû être.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Je t'ai dit que James t'avais emmené avec Albus chez les Elfes de Lune. N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir qui est ton père ?

_ Ça veut dire...que je le connais ?

_ Exactement. Il a toujours été près de toi, même quand tu ne l'apercevais pas. Il te suffit de réfléchir.

Et c'est ce que fit Harry. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas songé tant la joie de savoir qu'il n'était pas orphelin l'avait prit aux tripes. Une personne proche de lui était son père...Une personne avec qui il avait donc passer du temps... Mais le seul homme qui lui venait en tête était...

_ Fàlcon ?, s'écria-t-il.

_ Félicitations, tu as deviné.

_ Mais...on ne se ressemble pas !

_ En es-tu si sûr ?

Le visage de l'elfe brun s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses cheveux noirs, la courbe de sa mâchoire, la forme de ses yeux, de sa bouche...Il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points commun, mais pas que physique. Fàlcon était un meneur, un chef d'armée. Ils étaient tous deux des rebelles en quelque sorte, refusant de se plier à un ordre ou à des règles. Et puis il y avait cette conversation...

_Flash Back_

_ _Tu sais, il y a un siècle de cela, j'étais Chef de l'armée. Mon rôle était de veiller sur mes soldats, quelqu'un soit le prit. Je devais avoir ton âge et c'était pour moi la plus dure des tâches. Je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux, mais une chose est venu s'interposer entre moi et mon armée. Une chose totalement imprévue et qui sonna ma perte._

_ _ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_ _ L'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un être beau, généreux, et qui était un véritable Roi pour son peuple. Il agissait avec bienveillance et délicatesse, comme un chef digne de ce nom le devrait. J'ai beaucoup apprit de cette personne. Mais j'étais si obnubilé par elle que j'ai finis par en oublier mes principes. Et la guerre nous est tombé dessus comme une gifle en plein visage. Par ma faute, tous les soldats dont j'étais responsable ont péris jusqu'au dernier._

_ _ Pourquoi me raconte-tu cela ?_

_ Fàlcon tourna ses profonds yeux bruns vers lui et Harry put y lire une profonde douleur._

_ _ Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être celui sur qui sont misés tous les espoirs, mais dans ton cas, on se doit de penser à nôtre peuple en premier et oublier tout le reste. Ce sont eux les plus importants car ils sont nôtre avenir. Il suffit d'un faux pas pour que tout bascule, pour que tout soit détruit et pour que tu perdes ton âme. Et sans ton peuple, plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu._

_ _ Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?_

_ Fàlcon le regarda un long moment avant qu'un léger sourire doux n'effleure ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux et ceux-ci se plissèrent en une expression à la fois de souffrance et d'affection, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry._

_ _ Parce que j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre._

_ _ Qui est ?_

_ Fàlcon émit un rire tendre et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun :_

_ _ Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Étais-ce lui cette raison de vivre qu'avait Fàlcon ? Seigneur...Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais deviné ? Fàlcon avait été le seul après Albus à qui il disait tout, le seul qui réussissait à le réconforter ou à le rendre plus fort lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs. C'était si évident...

_ Harry, l'interpella le Roi Lucius.

L'elfe aux longs cheveux noirs leva la tête, encore un peu hébété.

_ Je sais que tu aimerais débattre sur ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps. Tom est de plus en plus puissant et tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, tout le pays sera détruit.

_ Mais...je...je ne peux pas le faire seul...et je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer..., bafouilla Harry, complètement paniqué.

_ Harry, l'heure n'est plus aux petites mesures. Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé de tout cela et que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, mais tu es notre dernier espoir.

_ Je...Est-ce que je peux au moins y réfléchir...s'il vous plaît ?

Cela sonna plus comme une prière aux oreilles des personnes alentour, et Lucius ferma les yeux de dépit. Le garçon était trop fragile et trop jeune pour une telle tâche. Il refusait. Sans savoir qu'il les menaient tous à la mort.

_ Narcissa, peux-tu emmener Harry Potter dans sa chambre ?, demanda-t-il à son épouse.

_ Bien sûr. Suivez-moi Harry.

La Reine le fit sortir par une petite porte dissimulée sous de lourdes tentures qui menait à un long couloir de pierres, sombre et humide. Harry suivit la blonde en silence, perdu dans ses pensées...et ses angoisses.

_ Vous savez Harry, retentit alors la voix de la reine, Mon époux et moi-même étions des amis de vos parents. Nous avons assisté à leur rencontre, à leur amitié, à leur amour, puis à leur séparation. Nous les aimons énormément. Avez-vous vu les deux elfes aux cheveux noirs près de Lucius ?

_ Oui, Altesse.

_ L'un d'eux, Sirius, était le meilleur ami de James qui se fait appelé Fàlcon d'après ce que je viens d'entendre. Sirius est votre parrain. L'autre, Severus, était le plus proche ami de Tom.

_ Un ami ? Mais...n'est-il pas un traître dans ce cas ?

_ Oh non ! Loin de là ! Severus n'était pas que l'ami de Tom. Il était également son amant. Personne ne l'a jamais su, mais ils s'aimaient réellement.

_ Alors pourquoi Tom est-il si mauvais ?

_ Nous l'ignorons. Severus nous a raconté que Tom a changé d'un seul coup. Il devint dur, froid, amer. Et personne ne comprit. Au fil du temps, Severus crût qu'il était devenu fou. Il devint même cruel envers lui. Il l'a fait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir. Il l'effrayait. Alors, Severus décida de partir se réfugier ici.

_ Il connaît donc bien Tom ?

_ Mieux que quiconque. Harry, Tom ou Voldemort, a eut un énorme impact sur tout le monde. Même sur toi. Il est ton oncle après tout et tu as en toi une part de lui. Même si tu refuse de le combattre, sache que cet homme est dangereux et qu'il a tué de nombreux habitants de ton village. Si tu ne veux pas le battre pour le monde, alors bat-le pour toi-même. Car il te fera sombrer.

Narcissa s'arrêta devant une épaisse porte de bois qu'elle poussa et qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier en colimaçon. Sa main se posa sur une pierre en particulier, et le mur coulissa, montrant une chambre très simple mais confortable.

_ Voici ta chambre. Je te conseille de ne pas en sortir, on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi Tom est capable. Tu recevras de la visite bientôt.

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux. La Reine s'attendrit, songeant qu'il était fort injuste qu'un si jeune elfe soit la cible de tant de malheur. Doucement elle prit le visage juvénile du brun entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur le front tatoué.

_ Tu ne seras pas seul, Harry. Ne crois jamais cela, tu veux bien ?

L'elfe acquiesça et Narcissa le laissa à ses sombres pensées.

0*0*0*0*0

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures maintenant. Et depuis que la Reine Narcissa l'avait mené à sa chambre, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, il était déchiré entre deux choix. Celui de se battre pour son pays et son village tout en étant conscient qu'à la fin il mourrait, ou celui de se retirer et de se faire tuer dans les jours qui viennent.

Comment prendre une telle décision ? Comment osaient-ils lui demander cela ? Tué ou être tué...Il venait juste de savoir la vérité ! Il venait 'apprendre que ses parents étaient en vie et on voulait déjà les lui prendre ? Bon Dieu, il n'était encore qu'un enfant aux yeux de la population elfique ! Et Volemort était son oncle...Certes il avait pris de nombreuses vies, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Comment faire face à tout ça ? Comment continuer à vouloir vivre lorsque vous savez que, quoiqu'il arrive, la Mort vous attends au prochain tournant ?

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, aussi jeune et aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui . De plus, personne n'était venu lui dire si son peuple était en sûreté. Il était inquiet, effrayé, triste, perdu. Et personne n'était là.

Un sanglot lui brûla la gorge tandis que l'image de son grand-père s'imposait à lui. Car oui, Albus était et resterait son grand-père, quoiqu'on en dise. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés par sa faute lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été injuste, cruel, à lui reprocher des choses qui n'étaient pas du ressort du vieil homme. Il les avaient tant aidé, avait tant fait pour lui et ses parents...Et Harry n'avait pensé qu' à l'injustice de sa situation, il s'était comporté comme un enfant capricieux et égoïste...

Tout comme maintenant. Mais la situation le terrifiait. Il était tétanisé de peur, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Il allait mourir...C'était une constatation inéluctable, une fin préméditée depuis un siècle. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Un gémissement de bête blessée franchit ses lèvres lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit. Il allait mourir.

Les elfes ne craignaient pourtant pas la mort car ils savaient que lorsqu'elle viendrait, ils auraient accomplis tout ce qu'il y avait à accomplir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a l'attendre, à fermer les yeux entre ses bras, sereins et satisfaits de la longue vie qu'ils avaient mené. Néanmoins, Harry, lui, n'avait encore rien vécu. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, ou du moins pas de son âge, n'avait rien vu de ce beau pays qu'était le sien. Il ne connaissait les populations alentour que grâce aux livres qu'il avait lu ou grâce aux récits de voyages des habitants de son village. Lui qui voulait tant donner, tant savoir, n'avait eut le temps de rien. Même pas celui d'aimer.

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant ne réussit même pas à le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Fàlcon, James à nouveau, entra dans la chambre silencieuse. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais assez luxueuse comparé à ce que les elfes de Lune avaient l'habitude de voir. Le sol en parquet ciré brillait et reflétait la lumière de la lune, diffusée par l'immense fenêtre à sa droite. Un tapis rond de couleur beige trônait au centre de la pièce tout comme le bureau en bois de cerisier et la chaise qui l'accompagnait. Sur la gauche de ce bureau se trouvait une petite commode de couleur foncée, où était posée un vase remplis de fleurs. Le reste de la pièce était coupée par un vaste paravent fait entièrement en bois également, agrémenté de lierre et de clématites. De l'autre côté de ce paravent se trouvait deux tables de chevets ainsi qu'un lit, lui aussi en cerisier, dont les lourdes tentures blanches traînaient presque au sol. C'était lumineux, fonctionnel et simple.

Mais James eut beau détailler la chambre, aucune trace d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pleur ne le fasse se retourner. Son fils était là, prostré dans un angle de la pièce, à peine visible dans toute cette ombre. L'homme détailla le fruit de ses entrailles, les membres tremblants et les larmes au bord des cils.

Avec un sourire amer, James se répéta à lui-même que l'enfant ressemblait énormément à Lawrence. Les mêmes joues rondes, un peu enfantines. Les mêmes grandes prunelles vertes pour lesquelles vous pourriez vous mettre à genoux tant elles étaient belles. La même texture de cheveux, le même grain de beauté au creux du cou, les mêmes doigts longs et féminins, tout comme les cils qu'ils avaient tous deux longs et noirs.

Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Lentement il s'approcha et s'accroupit juste en face de son garçon. Il grimaça lorsqu'il constata qu'il tâchait le parquet avec ses habits plein de boue et de sang. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux le piquèrent face à l'émotion qu'il ressentit soudain. Certes, il avait vécu près de son enfant depuis près d'un siècle. Mais il n'était pas encore vraiment son fils. Une distance les séparaient tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps. A présent qu'il savait la vérité, Harry n'avait plus qu'à choisir entre détruire la barrière ou la rendre plus solide.

James avança une main fébrile vers Harry qu'il posa tendrement sur le haut de son crâne, caressant les très longues boucles ébènes.

_ Il a vraiment les cheveux de Lawrence, _songea-t-il, _bien que la couleur soit de moi._

Harry leva la tête, faisant découvrir ses yeux rouges et ses joues striées de larmes. En le voyant, il eut d'abord un léger mouvement de recul. James était presque entièrement recouvert de sang. Mais aucune blessure n'était visible sur la peau découverte, ce en quoi il était reconnaissant. Manifestement, ce sang ne lui appartenait pas. Il plongea dans le regard brun et chaud de son père, un peu étonné des larmes qu'il y trouva. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il était très rare que Fàl-James- ne montre ses sentiments. Mais il est vrai que pendant toutes ces années, l'elfe n'avait fait que jouer un rôle.

_ Tu es revenu ?, souffla Harry en le dévorant du regard.

_ Oui, dit James d'une voix très douce. Nos compagnons sont ici eux aussi, ainsi qu'Albus.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Plutôt mal, j'en ai peur. Nous avons réussit à nous enfuir, mais sur la route, une deuxième armée nous est tombée dessus. Albus nous a dit de nous enfuir, qu'il les ralentirait, qu'il serait une diversion idéale. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai emmené le peuple en sûreté, puis je suis retourné chercher Albus. Il est gravement blessé, Harry. Et très vieux. Il a usé beaucoup de sa magie.

_ Non, gémit Harry. Non, non...Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt...Pas maintenant !

_Chut, Harry..., chuchota James en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tout va bien aller...

Ses paroles sonnaient tellement creux ! Bien sûr que rien n'irait bien. Mais il avait son enfant dans les bras, sa chaleur contre son ventre, ses larmes glissant dans son cou...C'était égoïste, injuste, même terriblement cruel à ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

_ **Harry, yondo, lasta asta*.**

Le jeune elfe fixa son père avec un air si triste et perdu que le cœur de James se serra. Mais Harry avait besoin de force, d'espoir, pas de douces paroles et de mensonges.

_ Tu es le Chef de nôtre communauté. Tu es mon fils. Tu es celui qui doit tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, l'air déchiré mais James lui coupa la paroles.

_ Non, laisse-moi parler ! Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mourir. Et pour tout te dire, j'espère que je serais mort avant toi car je ne supporterais pas de te voir être tué. Mais notre monde tout entier dépend de toi. Le village, Albus, ton père, moi ainsi que les autres populations...Dis moi que nous n'avons pas souffert pour rien. Dis moi que nous ne nous sommes pas battu en vain. Je sais que la mort t'effraie. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi,, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais enfermé à double tour dans une pièce afin que personne ne puisse te faire du mal, et pour te préserver de cette stupide prophétie !

James se calma, des larmes brûlant ses paupières closes tandis qu'il baissait honteusement la tête. Harry le regarda avec étonnement mais se tut, écoutant religieusement chaque mot prononcé.

_ Mais tout ceci ne dépend pas de moi, continua son père. Pendant que nous te gardions jalousement auprès de nous, d'autres personnes mourraient, ou étaient torturées. Je t'aime plus que tout, Harry. Mais c'est ton destin. Et personne n'échappe à son destin.

_ Tu resteras avec moi ?, demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

L'aîné entoura de ses longues mains tannées le visage de son enfant, accolant leur front avec un amour débordant dans les yeux.

_ Oui. Jusqu'à la toute fin...

0*0*0*0*0

**Harry, yondo, lasta asta*= Harry, fils, écoute-moi.**

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^. Laissez-moi des commentaire s'il-vous plaît.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde :D. Voici le troisième chapitre de Illusion en espérant qu'il vous plaise, bien que j'en suis pas très satisfaite. Tous les personnages (hormis Lawrence) appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 3 :

**Grand-père**

**Like a shooting star, flying across the room,**

**So fast, So far,**

**You're gone too soon**

**You're part of me and I'll never be the same,**

**Here without you,**

**You're gone too soon**

_**Simple Plan, Gone too soon**_

Lorsque le jour se leva, se fut pour trouver Harry et James, endormis à même le sol, le fils solidement accroché à son père. Ils avaient longuement parler la nuit dernière, du choix qu'avait finalement fait Harry, et de leur peuple. Il restait bien peu de celui-ci, tout juste trois femmes, un enfant, et une dizaine d'hommes. Les Hauts Elfes les avaient traités avec bienveillance, leur offrant un logis, de la nourriture et un bon bain. La bataille de la veille avait été rude et beaucoup d'entre eux était sous le choc des horreurs qu'ils avaient vu. Le Roi était venu en personne saluer leur courage et les rassurer.

Harry était réveillé depuis un moment, mais refusait de se lever. Il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il devrait se préparer afin d'aller lui aussi visiter son peuple et communiquer son choix de se battre contre les forces du mal à Lucius. Puis, il irait voir Albus...Il redoutait ce moment. Son père lui avait expliqué que le vieux mage était dans un état affreux et, avec franchise, que ses chances de s'en sortir étaient minces. Harry ne voulait pas le savoir et fermait les yeux sur la triste vérité, priant pour que son grand-père tant aimé guérisse de ses profondes blessures.

Un soupir fatigué franchit sa bouche purpurine et il se décida tout de même à lever les paupières lorsque que le corps massif de son père se mit à remuer, signe de son réveil. James, il est vrai, lui ressemblait et était beau, d'une beauté un peu sauvage et très virile, contrairement à lui. Ses muscles impressionnants roulèrent sous sa peau basanée tandis qu'il s'étirait et sa jambe de bois frappa le sol. Les cicatrices qui marquaient son visage ne gâchaient en rien cette beauté, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux qu'il avait étrangement courts, plutôt rare pour un elfe, étaient ébouriffés comme un une botte de paille, lui donnant cet air d'enfant rebelle qui plaisait tant. D'ailleurs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face au visage endormi de son paternel, les yeux bouffis et ses mèches noires partant dans tous les sens lui faisait songer à un gamin boudeur.

James sourit à l'entente de ce son cristallin, et chatouilla les côtes de son fils comme punition pour ses moqueries. Celui-ci se plia en deux face à l'attaque, redoublant son rire, les lames du plancher maltraitant son dos. L'elfe aux cheveux courts grimpa sur son fils, riant lui aussi, ignorant ses vêtements tâchés et rudes sur sa peau. Écroulés de rire, ils finirent par s'arrêter, haletant à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

Des coups à la porte finirent par les calmer complètement et James alla ouvrir tandis qu'Harry se relevait. La Reine Narcissa entra, deux jeune femmes elfes sur les talons, portant des vêtements neufs.

_ Bonjour à vous, James et Harry Potter, salua la reine.

_ Bonjour Majesté, répondit James en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ La nuit a été mouvementée. Un bain et des vêtements ne seront peut-être pas de trop.

_ En effet, merci Majesté.

_ Altesse, intervint Harry. Comment va mon grand-père ? Et mon peuple ?

_ Votre peuple se remet doucement de ses émotions. Le repos leur a fait grand bien mais ils attendent de voir si leur chef est sain et sauf.

_ J'irais les voir, ne vous en faites pas. Et...pour Abus ?

Le visage de la reine s'attrista légèrement.

_ Il tient bon, mais ses forces sont faibles et ses blessures sont graves. Vous pourrez aller lui rendre visite, bien sûr, une fois changé et restauré.

_ Merci.

_ Mes suivantes vont vous accompagnez jusqu'à vôtre bain.

_ Merci encore, Majesté, murmura James.

_ Oh j'allais oublier, se souvint Narcissa. Mon époux demande si vôtre choix est fait Harry Potter ?

_ Il est fait Altesse.

_ En ce cas, je viendrez vous quérir dans quelques heures pour que vous ailliez un entretien avec mon Roi.

_ Bien, Majesté.

La reine partit, les deux jeunes elfes menèrent Harry et James dans une pièce adjacente à la leur que les deux compères n'avaient pas vu la veille, trop obnubilés par leurs problèmes et leurs retrouvailles. C'était une salle immense, complètement blanche. A droite se trouvaient deux jates et deux miroirs afin de faire sa toilette. A gauche, un meuble gigantesque où se trouvaient serviettes, sels de bain, éponges et brosses. Au fond de la pièce, deux paravents. Et au centre, une baignoire, digne de la taille d'une piscine, où se trouvait de l'eau clair et une quantité impressionnante de mousse. Des bulles s'échappaient par dizaines, dansant dans la salle d'eau alors qu'une baie vitrée faisait entrer un soleil matinal.

Les deux elfes déshabillèrent les deux hommes et Harry rougit de gêne, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on le voit nu. James, voyant cela, sourit avec indulgence. Son fils avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Ils profitèrent avec un immense plaisir de ce bain, l'un heureux de retirer tout ce sang de sa peau, l'autre satisfait de cette détente qu'il chérissait et qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais Harry était curieux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions.

_ Père ?

James savoura le mot que venait de prononcer son garçon avant de lentement se retourner vers le plus petit, continuant à savonner vigoureusement son corps.

_ Oui,Harry ?

_ Est-ce que tu connais bien le Roi Lucius et la Reine Narcissa ?

_ Eh bien...oui, on peut dire que je les connais plutôt bien. Ils étaient de très proches amis de Lawrence, tout comme beaucoup d'autres. Ton père était très aimé et respecté. Il avait de nombreux alliés.

_ Et...leur fils ?, s'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Eh bien, je sais qu'il a dix années de plus que toi. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il était toujours près de Lawrence qui, à cette époque, venait de tomber enceint. Il caressait toujours son ventre, sans dire un mot. C'était un petit garçon sage et serviable. Il est la plus grande fierté de Narcissa et Lucius.

_ Il me fait un peu peur..., avoua avec gêne le petit elfe brun.

James éclata de rire.

_ Pourtant, lorsque tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né, tu adorait Draco ! Je me souviens d'un fois où tu n'avais pas arrêter de pleurer et Lawrence et moi ignorions complètement pourquoi. Tu étais impossible à consoler. Narcissa et Lucius sont venus avec leur fils qui a tout de suite voulut te prendre dans ses bras. Et, tout à coup, tu n'as plus émit un bruit à part quelques gazouillis adorables.

_Père, râla Harry en rougissant.

_ Chaque fois qu'il venait tu tendais immédiatement les bras vers lui, c'était incroyable. Lawrence en a été jaloux pendant des jours.

_ Il est étrange...

_ Mais plutôt beau garçon, non ?, taquina James.

_ Quoi ?!

Harry, exaspéré, jeta une savonnette à la tête de son père qui ricana. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'habillèrent, heureux d'être enfin propres. Leurs vêtements étaient à peu près identiques. Une tunique et un pantalon de cuir marron pour James, une tunique et un pantalon de cuir noir pour Harry. Celui-ci natta ses longs cheveux pour plus de confort avec l'aide de son père.

La servante les mena ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre où les attendaient le Reine Narcissa.

_ Mon époux vous attends, dit-elle avant de les guider jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Harry, sur le chemin, réalisa alors l'ampleur de sa décision. Il allait devoir cœur se mit à tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent affreusement moites. Il avait tout à perdre...

_ Tout va bien, Harry ?, demanda James en posant une main sur son épaule menue.

_ Oui...C'est juste que...Je ne me sans pas prêt pour tout ça, soupira le plus jeune.

_ Qui le serait ? Mais, tu sais, ton père et moi avions toujours su que tu accomplirais de grandes choses. En temps que notre fils, tu aurais dû être prince, puis devenir roi de la Cité. Mais, à présent, il n'y a plus aucun peuple sur lequel régner.

_ Papa et moi sommes vraiment les derniers ?

_ Oui. Après la bataille, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant. Lawrence nous croit tous les deux morts et il est vrai que cela lui a fait un choc. Mais il n' y a pas que cela. Une guerre change les hommes. Lawrence a vu tout son peuple périr sous ses yeux. Cela m'étonne qu'il n'est pas devenu complètement fou.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, intervint Narcissa, le Roi Lawrence aurait créé une organisation afin de faire tomber Voldemort. Il a toujours eut un don en ce qui concerne la stratégie de guerre.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de Law, sourit tendrement James.

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas . Papa a des ailes n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi en suis-je dépourvu ?

_ Tu n'as pas encore reçu ton héritage, tout simplement.

_ Mon héritage ?

_ Oui. A la Cité, chaque être est dépourvu de ses ailes et d'une partie de sa magie jusqu'à ses dix huit ans. Bien sûr, comme tu es un elfe, il te faut compter les années en le prenant en considération.

_ Mais...Je suis majeur depuis un an maintenant, répliqua Harry.

_ Chez les elfes de Lunes, oui. Mais de là où je viens, chez les elfes Sylvestres, la majorité est à cent deux ans.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ C'est assez compliqué. La magie que nous utilisons est différente de celle des autres races d'elfes. Elle est beaucoup plus complexe, il faut être très patient et minutieux. Ainsi, les plus jeunes apprennent à l'utiliser mais il faut un an de plus pour que tout soit parfait. De plus, il arrive que l'héritage ne vienne pas immédiatement. C'est la magie elle-même qui décide lorsque son porteur est prêt ou non. Et tant que celui-ci n'aura pas une maîtrise absolument parfaite, il n'obtiendra aucune puissance.

_ Mais dans ce cas...ça veut dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas mon héritage le mois prochain ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

_ Harry, Albus et moi t'avons appris tout ce que tu devais savoir. Je pense que tu es plus que prêt à recevoir ton héritage, la rassura James.

_ J'en suis sûre également Harry Potter, dit Narcissa. Vôtre aura magique est déjà plus que puissante. Lorsque votre héritage viendra, elle doublera de volume. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Rassurez-vous, cela n'aura rien de dangereux. Mais tant de puissance sera difficile pour vous à canaliser. Il faudra apprendre à la contrôler.

_ Je t'y aiderais, sourit James.

Harry lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé. Certes, il était rassuré de ne plus se savoir seul contre Voldemort, mais les épreuves qui l'attendaient n'en seraient pas moins dures à supporter.

L'entretien se déroulerait dans les appartements personnels du couple royal, pour plus de discrétion. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement des plus simples. Les murs bleus indigos et les meubles blancs ne manquaient pas de richesse mais tout était fait avec une neutralité et une chaleur propre à n'importe quelle autre habitation mais aussi aux souverains. James et Harry patientèrent au salon pendant que Narcissa alla prévenir son époux.

Celui-ci continuait à se préparer dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme examina son mari avec tendresse. Plus de trois mille ans qu'ils étaient mariés et leur amour était toujours aussi fort et vif que la première fois. Elle avait toujours été auprès de lui, même lors de son couronnement. Cela avait été un moment difficile pour Lucius. La mort de son père lui était tombé dessus comme une masse et à peine l'enterrement terminé qu'il dû monter sur le trône. Cela ne fut pas simple, loin de là. Gouverner un royaume, faire en sorte que la population soit satisfaite par tous les aspects, garder un lien étroit entre tous les peuples, demanda à Lucius tout son temps et toutes ses forces. Combien de fois Narcissa l'avait surpris dans son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit, dormant profondément sous une pile de parchemins ? Combien de nuits blanches avait-il dû subir ? Combien de fois Narcissa avait dû le laisser pleurer contre son sein, tel un enfant ayant tout le poids du monde sur ses petites épaules ?

Elle ne savait même plus...

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle avait toujours profondément aimé Lucius. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il était toujours celui qui la protégeait, qui jouait avec elle, il était son grand-frère, son confident. Toujours poli, toujours beau, toujours bienveillant envers ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide malgré son air froid et hautain. Pour eux, ce fut l'évidence même. Et cela se confirma avec l'arrivée de leur fils, leur trésor le plus précieux : Draco. Petit enfant joyeux, insouciant, il était le plus fidèle sujet de son papa. Toujours à le suivre partout, à regarder par dessus le bureau afin de savoir ce que faisait Lucius, à parler comme lui, à reproduire le moindre de ses gestes. Comme tous les petits garçon, pour Draco, son père était son plus grand héros.

Lucius ne le força à rien. IL fut là pour son fils, le câlinant et l'amusant. En grandissant, Draco demanda à apprendre le combat. Narcissa avait été la seule à voir la petite larme au coin de l'œil de Lucius lorsque le petit garçon lui dit :

_ Comme ça tu pourras te reposer en sachant que je protégerais maman et les autres elfes. Tu es fatigué papa.

Oui, Lucius était fatigué. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque. D'un simple regard, Draco avait su percevoir en son père ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir : ses faiblesses. Ce jour-là, le roi avait longuement étreint son fils unique, remerciant sa femme pour lui avoir donné un tel présent. Draco devint le meilleur des soldats, et resta le meilleur des fils. Toujours serviable, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil face à son père mais restant tendre et doux envers sa mère.

Oui, Narcissa était chanceuse. La guerre qui allait éclater ne changerait jamais cela. Elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque deux lèvres douces effleurèrent sa joue et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers son mari, souriant avec amour.

_ A quoi pensais-tu pour avoir un tel sourire ?, s'enquit Lucius avec un léger rire dans la voix.

_ Rassure-toi, mon ami. Tu es le seul à occuper mes pensées. Toi et Draco bien sûr.

_ En parlant de Draco,sais-tu où il est passé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir.

_ Notre fils médite dans sa chambre, gloussa Narcissa.

_ Il médite ? A quel propos ?

_ Je crois qu'un certain petit ange brun lui a tapé dans l'œil.

_ Tiens donc...Est-ce l'instinct féminin qui dit cela ?

_ Non. As-tu vu comment Draco regardait Harry ? Il le couvait des yeux. Je pense que dans peu de temps, vôtre fils viendra vous demander une faveur.

_ Il voudra accompagner Harry je suppose ? De toute façon j'avais déjà prévu de lui donner cette mission. Potter aura besoin de toute l'aide et la protection possible.

_ Ce garçon m'attriste, soupira Narcissa. Il est si jeune et est promit à un tel destin ! Mourir ou vivre en sachant qu'il a tué un membre de sa famille...J'ai peur qu'il soit plus fragile que l'on ne le pense.

_ Lawrence aussi est fragile, ma chérie. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de tout sacrifier pour protéger son peuple. Lorsque Harry comprendra qu'en faisant cela il préservera sa famille, il donnera tout ce qu'il a.

_ Je crois qu'il l'a déjà compris. Mais il est terrifié. Sois doux avec lui.

_ Je lui parlerais comme à mon propre fils, promit Lucius.

Celui-ci se dirigea de sa démarche altière vers le petit salon où l'attendaient James et Harry, tous deux silencieux, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté.

_ Pardonnez mon retard, mes amis, s'excusa Lucius.

_ Majesté, salua James en s'inclinant brièvement, vite imité par Harry avec maladresse.

_ James, comme cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu ! Tu n'as pas changé, sourit affectueusement le Roi.

_ Je crains que cela ne soit pas tout à fait vrai, releva James en montrant sa jambe de bois du regard.

_ La guerre semble avoir changé beaucoup de choses en effet, murmura Lucius.

_ Lucius, hésita James. As-tu des nouvelles de Lawrence ?

_ Chaque jour, oui. Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Il va parfaitement bien. A son dernier courrier, il se trouvait au royaume, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, des elfes Noirs. Il a été déserté, Lawrence en a profité pour y faire escale.

_ Qu'y fait-il ?, s'inquiéta l'elfe brun plus âgé.

_ Lawrence a formé une sorte de...communauté...avec des elfes guerriers survivants. Ensemble, ils cherchent une solution pour mettre fin au règne de Tom.

_ Je vois, sourit tendrement James. Law n'a jamais su resté les bras croisés.

_ Effectivement, rit Lucius. Mais Narcissa m'a prévenu que tu avais pris une décision, Harry ?

_ C'est exact. Cependant...

Le jeun homme fut brusquement interrompu par un jeune serviteur, échevelé et paniqué, qui avait fait irruption dans les appartements royaux sans aucune délicatesse.

_ Majesté ! Majesté !

_ Eh bien, je suis là, trancha Lucius d'une voix coupante, peu heureux d'avoir été dérangé ainsi.

_ Majesté, la magicien ! Le...Albus Dumbeldore, Majesté...

_ Parle, voyons ! Qu'attends-tu ?, le brusqua le Roi.

_ Il se meurt, Altesse. La Guérisseuse m'envoie, Majesté, pour vous prévenir que le vieil homme s'éteint.

Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Une énorme boule prit place dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer ou de dire le moindre mot.

_ Conduis-nous à lui, ordonna Lucius.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Jamais, jamais Harry n'avait vu son grand-père aussi vieux, aussi faible et aussi loin de lui qu'en ce triste jour. L'infirmerie était immense, blanche et les lits étaient côté à côté, seulement séparés par des rideaux pourpres. Elle était vide de tout patient, hormis Albus. Celui-ci était allongé dans un lit, au fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir un immense terrain vert, occupé par plusieurs elfes qui chantaient et jouaient au soleil.

Le vieil homme était horriblement blafard. De lourdes cernes noires entouraient ses yeux bleus presque éteints, son visage luisant de sueur semblait même avoir quelques reflets verdâtres. Ses cheveux blancs cascadaient autour de sa silhouette comme une flamme, tout comme sa longue barbe. Il était nu sous la couverture légère qu'il serrait entre ses poings, et son torse malingre était à peine visible. Là où devait se trouver son ventre, une énorme tâche rouge et malodorante ornait le drap, et au sol se trouvait divers bandages et bouts de tissus souillés que la guérisseuse devait avoir utiliser pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry, ses longs cheveux roux touchant presque le sol et ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes.

_ Vous êtes Harry Potter ?, s'enquit l'elfe féminine.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, incapable de prendre la parole tant la vue de son grand-père si faible le bouleversait.

_ Dieu soit loué, vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, soupira la Guérisseuse. Il ne cesse de vous réclamer depuis une heure. J'avais peur que vous n'arriviez trop tard.

_ N'y-a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire d'autre ? Espéra James en regardant douloureusement le vieux sorcier.

_ Malheureusement, j'ai fait tout ce qui était possible de faire. Il est âgé, vidé de sa magie, épuisé...L'empêcher de partir serait lui infliger d'autres souffrances.

James hocha tristement la tête et Harry s'avança misérablement vers son grand-père. Lorsque le vieillard le vit, un sourire grimaçant prit place sur son visage. Avec difficulté, il décrispa l'un de ses poings de la couverture qu'il tenait et tendit une main tremblante vers Harry qui s'empressa de la presser entre les siennes. La peau du magicien était aussi glacée que du marbre.

_ Harry, mon petit...Tu vas bien ?, souffla Albus .

_ Oui..., oui Grand-père je vais bien...Le Roi Lucius m'a tout expliqué...Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir accusé depuis toutes ces années !

_ Oh...C'est sans importance...Tu sais Harry...Dans ma vie je ne regrette qu'une seule chose...

_ Laquelle? Demanda Harry en dévisageant avidement son aïlleul.

_ Celle de ne pas être vraiment ton grand-père...T'avoir comme petit-fils...même pendant un instant...a été...une telle fierté.

_ Mais tu es mon grand-père ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé, toi qui m'a protégé ! Je me fiche de leurs liens de sang...Tu seras toujours ma famille, pleura le jeune elfe.

_ Oh, Harry ne pleure pas...Ne pleure pas Imirin*...Tu n'es pas seul, mon garçon...Tu as tes pères, et de précieux amis seront là au cours du chemin...Je ne me fais aucun soucis en ce qui te concerne...

_ Mais, Grand-père...

_ Non, Harry...Mon heure est venue...J'ai accompli tout ce qui m'as été demandé...Et j'en suis...très heureux...Regarde-toi, Harry...Tu es une pure merveille...Beaucoup plus précieux que tu ne peux imaginer pour des milliers et des milliers d'êtres vivants...Reste en vie Harry...Pour eux...Pour moi...

_ Je...je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, Grand-père..., sanglota Harry.

_ Tu n'es pas seul, mon enfant...Tu ne le seras jamais...Même si je tu ne me vois pas...Je serais toujours à tes côtés...Ici..., chuchota Albus en posant une main faible sur le torse de son petit-fils.

Harry recouvra cette main des siennes et la baisa avec amour, la trempant de ses larmes. Comment allait-il faire sans son aïlleul auprès de lui ? Sans ses conseils ? Sans sa présence ? Albus avait été son ami, son confident, un membre de sa famille...Sa seule famille en vérité...

Harry savait qu'après la mort de son grand-père, personne ne lui laisserait le temps de faire son deuil. L'heure n'était pas à la tristesse mais au combat. Alors Harry profita de ce bref moment pour se convaincre que oui, Albus allait mourir. Que, oui, c'était un événement bouleversant, blessant qui allait laisser des séquelles au cœur et à l'âme. Alors Harry pleura, pleura et pleura encore car il devinait que dans quelques heures, il devrait porter le masque du Chef, celui du guerrier fort et courageux qui songe plus au bien être de son peuple plutôt qu'au sien. Il devrait consoler et rassurer ses gens alors que lui ravalerais son chagrin pour, peut-être, le laisser sortir lorsque tout sera terminé. C'était son rôle, son devoir.

Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment prit son rôle au sérieux. Il rêvait d'aventures et de savoir. Mais à présent, il était l'espoir de tout un monde. .Et c'était une chose trop importante pour être ignorée.

Albus rendit son dernier souffle une petite heure plus tard. Au début, il avait juste fermer les yeux, trop épuisé pour les garder ouverts. Puis un sourire avait prit place sur son visage émacié et ridé. Sa respiration devint un léger souffle à peine audible. La vieille main fripée que tenait encore Harry avait brièvement serrer ses doigts avant de doucement se relâcher, prémisse d'une vie qui s'achève. Un dernier soupir, et Albus Dumbeldore ne fut plus.

0*0*0*0*0

*Imirin : cristal en elfique

Voilà la mort d'Albus. Je voulais la faire plus en détails et plus longue mais j'avoue avoir été un peu en manque d'inspiration. Dites moi votre avis, quel qu'il soit car les conseils ne sont jamais de trop:) Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
